Bella's new hobby
by sunfiresoftball
Summary: It's a year after edward left, and Bella got fired from the Newtons, she finds a "new" job in Port Angeles, and there is a suprised guest that appears, SHOCKED! It's rated M because of job, doesn't really go into details. REALLY FUNNY!
1. The new job

**_So, my friend knp10 and I decided to write this story, based on a joke, this is for fun only, so no HATE reviews._** **Chapter 1- The new Job**

* * *

I pulled up to the Dicks Sporting Goods. Already an hour late, I ran into the store and almost ran over Mr. Newton.

"Hey Mr. Newton I'm sorry I am late." Trying to sound apologetic

"Bella we need to talk." Dick said; he looked pissed.

"Ok, about what?" I was starting to get scared.

He led me into his office, which was rarely used, and closed the door. I had goose bumps on my arms, as I thought about the conversation we were about to have. I pretty much knew how this was going to end!

"Bella sit down! I brought you in here to discuss your future on my staff. I am concerned that you are not giving me a 100 on the job."

"I am doing the best I can!" I mumbled looking at the ground.

"You have been showing up here late for the last couple of months. I know you have been through hell and back, but this is just not gonna work!" He had brought up the one thing that I didn't want to think about. The one thing that I still cried over at night, and had nightmares about.

"It has to, I NEED THIS JOB!"

"I truly am sorry Bella, but you are fired!" He looked at me and I couldn't help but start crying. I got up and left before the water works really started to fall. "Bella? WAIT!" Mr. Newton had called after I ran from his store, I didn't look back.

--

Charlie and I had an argument, over the fact that I was fired. He said that this was not like me, and I needed to grow up and start acting my age, it had been almost a year since "they" left. I told him to "suck it" and ran up to room. When I got up there I turned on my decrepit computer and searched the wanted ads in Port Angeles for a new job.

I found that a few old book stores were looking for help and that seemed to fit the "old" me very well. I ran down the stairs and told Charlie I was going out! He might have said something back, but I was already out the door and headed to my truck.

Once I got to Port Angeles, I found a parking spot and started heading towards the book store. I passed a huge hotel that had a parked silver Volvo in the front. I turned around automatically, knowing if I went any closer I might freak out. So, I walked down an alley, that had a bar at the end, with a sign that said "help wanted." I thought that this was fate, the old me would have not even thought about working in a bar, let alone standing next to one.

I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks, this was not an ordinary bar, this was a Strip Club. I almost turned around, but, then I saw the money the dancers had in their underwear. This money could get me out of Charlie's house or maybe even out of Forks. The bartender looked over at me in suspicion and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Umm.. Yes, I think." I stumbled for words.

"Ok, what?" The bartender asked sounding annoyed.

"I would like to apply for the dancing position." I saw the bartender look me up and down, speculating if I was "fit" for the job.

"Your hot enough, go into the back and ask Sugar for your uniform."

"Ok, thank you!" I walked entered the curtain area next to the stage and met a tall, half naked, really tan, blonde chick. She didn't even take a second look at me, and handed me the uniform and said, "Hurry up! I need you out there, as soon as possible, these girls are almost done."

* * *

EPOV

I really didn't want to go back to Forks! I was afraid I would run into _her_. What was I thinking leaving the Vanquish in the garage of the old house? Luckily, I didn't 

see her! I drove back to Port Angeles, where we were staying. Emmet met me outside with a huge grin on his face.

"Eddie, dude, there is this big stripper bar across the street, and the girls have allowed us to go, are you game?"

"EHH.. NO!" Jasper and Carlisle came up from behind Emmett and told me I had to go. I had no choice, Rosalie wanted me to keep my eye on Emmett, and his brain.

"FINE! Lets get this over with!"

We entered the bar called the Candy Shop, Emmett immediately spotted a brunette and started walking towards her, and sat down in the stool. I heard Emmett say in his head '_Edward, you like brunettes, this girl is pretty hot!_'

I wanted to sprint out of the club, but I had made a promise to Rosalie, god knows what trouble he would get into. The girl that was starting to take off her clothes looked up at and I met her eyes.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!! HAHA SUCKERS!! lol let us know what you think!_**


	2. Embarassed for life

Chapter 2- Embarassed for life

EPOV

As our eyes locked for the first time in a year! My mouth fell open, and she was shocked, like she had just seen a ghost. Bella, my Bella, was _stripping_?

"Oh My God!! BELLA?" Emmett said just as surprised, as I was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I jumped on to the stage and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down and away from this place. She went willingly, and didn't say anything until we were outside.

"Can I help you?" Bella's voice was cold, but could I expect anything less?

"Yes, go home, and never think of doing this AGAIN!" I was furious now, and I let go of her arm, sure that if I kept a hold on her, she would brake.

"What do you care, what I do with my life?" She wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, just go!" You would think Alice would have saw this, but maybe that was way she wouldn't come near me, before we left, she did know!

"NO, THIS IS MY TOWN! YOU LEFT, YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Bella finally looked at me and tears were streaming down her face, was this how I left her, broken and irresponsible? I am an IDIOT!

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! It was like my nightmares becoming a reality. He was here, standing in front of me, yelling! I was so mad at him, but, at the same time comforted that he was with me again. After, we had our yelling match, I walked back into MY bar, and left him standing outside, looking helpless. As I walked past Jasper and Carlisle I glared at them, as they their mouths wide open in horror, I could only imagine what they were thinking!

"Bella, I didn't know you had so much potential," Emmett was infront of me, looking pleased.

"GO AWAY, EMMETT!" I spat in his face, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Bella, please talk to me!" Edward had appeared from behind me.

"NO!!" I ran behind the curtained wall, and the bouncers wouldn't let Edward follow me, I was relieved. Now, all I had to do was escape without him knowing. That was near impossible. I changed and ran out the back door, not stopping until I reached my truck, and hopping in and started it. When I put the truck in reverse, I realized I was not alone.

"Bella, why are you being moronic!" Alice sat in my passinger looking like a superstar, and I jumped at the sight of her.

"JESUS!! Are you all planning on killing me, even more then you have already?"

"Not yet!! But I'm debating on killing you myself!"

"Really? You could have saved me from the confrontation with Edward!" I was really getting irratated with the ambushes.

"Where's the fun in that? Plus, I figured he would be doing the killing, but since you won't let him talk, I'll have to do it!"

What did they really want? I was still in so much pain, and this was suprise was surely going to add to it! Why were they back? Edwards words from _that _day flashed into my head, like lightning, _'It will be as if I never existed.'_ Ya, right! like I was ever going to forget him. He was the love of my life, the key word there is "was." He surely didn't feel the same anymore.

"Alice, what are you guys doing here?" I hadn't planned on asking this, but the curiousity was killing me.

"Edward left his car in the garage of the house, he wanted it back. But, in my opinion he only came back to see you again!"

(Snort) "Sure, if he still wanted me why did you all leave?" What Alice had just said, tore another hole into my chest, my heart.

"Bella, you honestly don't believe he doesn't love you? I mean you of all people shouldn't be that _stupid_!" Great! Now she questioned my intelligence.

"What else am I supposed to think? That's exactly what he said!" Now, I was furious, what did a girl have to do, to just be left alone?

"Will you at least give him the chance to explain? He needs you, I swear, he can't go on for eternity with out you! Neither can I!"

DAMN, Alice and her persistent ways! She had me and she knew it!

* * *

**_so knp10 and i finished chapter 2!! sorrry is to short, but its good. and we left you off on another cliffhanger. _**

**_so please review and tell us wat you think_!!**


	3. Following me home

Chapter 3- following me home

"Alice, I can't just talk to him." Sobbing now, I decided to finish.

"He, no wait, all of you left me a year ago. He broke my heart by saying he did't love me. I will not just let him walk back into my life that easily." I stopped to dry up my tears, allowing Alice to cut in.

"I understand Bella, but at least give him a chance."

"No!" I yelled "Do you know how it feels for the only person you have ever loved to tell you he doesn't't love you back anymore?" I screamed crying harder now.

"No I don't but…"

"Alice you don't get it. Letting him back in, may end up killing me more. I cry every night, I lost my job, now I'm a stripper for crying out loud. My life went to shit so fast that I am still dealing with the aftermath you all left me in. Now he wants back into my life, I don't think so. Not anytime soon." After saying that I saw that Alice was having a vision, I knew that it was about Edward and I only because she was smiling.

"Bella, were not leaving you ever again. Please believe me!" She whispered and gave me those pleading eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I don't, I can't. not yet at least. Now please leave, I want to go home.

"Kay, I will see you tomorrow, Bella. I promise you that." She said while exiting my truck. I watched her leave and turned around and drove home.

* * *

As I turned onto the highway leading back to Forks, I noticed bright lights following me, I could only guess who that could be. Another nightmare was coming my way and I could do nothing to stop it. My life had become something that I couldn't control, something that I didn't want to. I wanted to crawl up in a ball and let sleep succumb me. The shiny silver Volvo pulled next to me and we raced down the highway. Edward rolled down his window and motioned me to pull over on to the shoulder, I shook my head no, and we raced on!

I wasn't going to pull over illegally for him, plus, I was still broken and pissed, about EVERYTHING! About how he left, about how he decided to come back, and most of all how I still wanted, so badly, to run into his arms 

and kiss him, feel his hands on my waist, and loose myself in him, but that was out of the question, right?

Edward followed me all the way back to Charlies. As I got out of the car ready to sprint, he was already blocking my way to the house!

"DAMMIT BELLA!! I'm suffering as much as you are! But, I need you to talk to me!! It wasn't the first time Edward had started yelling in front of me, but it was the first time he yelled _at _me. The look in his eyes as we starred at each other, was something I had never seen before. The look of a man who was , apologetic, furious, and most of all broken, just like me!

"What if I say no!" I didn't want to say no, and at the end I knew that I would end up saying OK, but I wasn't going done without a fight!

"Then your not going inside, and if I may add Charlie is quite upset about the little stunt you pulled earlier today," Damn Edward and his ability to read minds!

"FINE! Meet me in my room, I need to talk to Charlie before he commits me to the nut house!" Then there it was! The smile that brought meaning to my life, the smile I would cross through fire, or swim the entire ocean for, the crooked smile!

I entered the house and Charlie came rushing towards me, probably about to ground me, but I stopped and held up my hand.

"Dad, before you tell me how stupid and irresponsible I am, please just let me say, your right, I am sorry, and I found a new job in Port Angeles."

"Oh, Uh, right well, What's the job?" I really hoped he wouldn't ask that but I was prepared, "The book store, I'm the clerk." I had hoped he would by it, because I was a horrible liar, but I think I had gotten better since _they_ left. How stupid am I, that even though I am about to go up to my room and face that one person, I can't even say their names? Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and ...Edward. I forced my brain to think of them, but I as I said the last word my heart stopped, I felt a wave of heat rush through me, and I just about burst into tears.

"Dad, I'm beat! Can I go to my room?" I might as well, get it over with! Maybe this would be like a band aid, the faster you rip it off the better you feel, but I doubt that will ever happen!

"Yea, night bells," was all Charlie had said before turning back for the living room tv.

"Night!" and I headed up the stairs to my nightmare!

* * *

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, or anything for that matter, but I am sorry!" Who would of thought of a speechless Edward?

"You don't love me, why should you be sorry about that?"

"You can't honestly believe that I don't love you? I mean, Bella I always have and always will!" Ya, right! Then why did you leave? I wanted to say that, but my mouth wouldn't produce the words.

"Mmm Hmm! Sure," I know I was acting immature but I didn't believe him. If I did the hole in my chest would grow bigger after they all decided to leave again.

"I'm not sure how to make you believe that, but I will!! I make you that promise, as long as I exist, I will make you believe that I love you!" Edward stepped closer to me, I froze on the spot! I didn't want him to touch me, but the thought of moving was impossible.

"Please don't! I ..I.. I.." and then his lips were on mine, the passion that came out of them made my head swoon. This can't happen, I may have been trying to heal before, but if you add this, I'll never be peiced together again. I pulled back, and he had a shocked, hurt expression playing on his face.

"EDWARD!! Don't do that again!" My voice cracked at the end, knowing the full meaning of what I had just said! I did want him to touch me, I did want him to love me. But, knowing he would leave again was unbearable.

"Ok," was all he said and he unexpectantly smiled. "I missed the taste of you. God, you have no idea what you do to me!"

I tried not to blush, but it was impossible, I felt the blood flash to my cheeks, if he only knew what he did to me! Then, he reached up to my blushed cheeks, and placed his hands on them. This time I did not pull away. It was all I could do to keep breathing, but as fast as he put his hands there, he pulled them away, and my heart broke once more.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself," Edward looked down as he said this, afraid of what I might do next.

"It's ok," I said breathlessly, "I don't know what you want me to do here?"

"I love you, I'm not leaving you, and with that, you can do whatever you want! I am at your disposal!" I liked the sound of that.

* * *

so here is chapter 3!! enjoy!! review!!


	4. Human Speed

Chapter 4 – Human speed

Edward being at my disposal was going to get me payback. As soon as he left I decided what I wanted him to do exactly. That when the phone rang. I rushed down stairs trying not to wake up Charlie in the process.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella I know what you're planning on doing." Alice yelled really loud almost angry.

"Oh really, and what is that cause I have no clue." I said sincerely, I had no clue what I was planning.

"You're going to have Edward move all your stuff out of Charlie's house and move in with us, just so you can torture him some more." Alice replied mater-of-factly.

"Honestly Alice, why would I move in with you guys if I have not forgiven all of you, I only want to make Edward suffer just like I suffered for a year!! So why would I move in with you, don't you think that not quitting my job is doing that already?" I asked trying to get out of moving in.

"Nope not a chance, I saw that to, Edward goes in to talk to your boss and he fires you for not being over 21. Sorry chic this is the best you're going to get. Oh did I mention that Edward has to move all your stuff at human speed?" Damn Alice had me there. Although, I did like the idea of human speed. That would take him forever, and he would complain like hell.

"No you didn't, didn't you see Charlie's reaction when Edward shows up at the house to move my things? That would be great to explain Alice." I told her knowing she already saw it. "Oh and if I move in, I'll be in _your_ house under his roof, then I am at his disposal."

"Kay, well Charlie will be pretty peeved that your moving out, but you don't tell him where. So he never knows. And about being at our house at our disposal, Edward wouldn't dare. He knows that he hurt you a lot already and he wouldn't do that again. So you're ok there. Now will you move in?" Alice begged

"Fine, so when do I get to move in?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"TOMORROW!! But now you have to tell Edward what you want him to do, Good luck with that!!" Alice said then hung up.

Now all I have to do is tell Charlie that I'm moving out, get Edward to move all my stuff out, then go back to the house I have not been to in a year. That was when I remembered a very important piece of vital information. Alice never told me which room I was moving in to. There 

is no way that I am sleeping in Edward's room; I would so rather sleep with Rosalie!! Well not that way, but still. So I decided to call Alice back. She answered on the first ring.

"What Bella?" she sounded annoyed.

"Alice you never told me which room I am going to move in to. And there is no way in hell that I am moving in to Edward's room." I told her.

"Oh yes you are. There are not any empty rooms in our old house, so live with it. I already to Carlisle and Esme, they are pleased, well all they know is that your moving in nothing else. But you are going to move in to his room so just get over it." She told me then once again hung up before I could answer.

"Well shit." I mumbled after a minute of being stunned. I had no clue who I wanted to deal with first. Edward would be ecstatic and Charlie would be pissed. I figured that I would deal with Charlie first so I could cheer up with Edward. Sometimes my logic never made sense. I had 6 hours till Charlie would get up to go to work. That is when I decided to tell him, so I went to bed for 6 hours.

(6 hours later)

* * *

Charlie getting in the shower woke me up. Now I had about 10-15 minutes before I would have to talk to him. I had no clue what I was going to say, or how I was going to say it. All I knew was that it was going to kill Charlie. I was fully dressed when he got out.

"Dad?" I called my voice shaking.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Um well I have some news; I'm going to be moving out today. I have an apartment in all set up. I just figured I'd tell you." I decided to end there, his face turned so red I was scared.

"Why are you moving out?" was all he asked.

"Because I feel that I have to. I can't live here all my life. I need to move on." That was all I could say. It was only half the truth.

"Kay, I understand although I really don't like the idea of you moving, do you need help packing?"Charlie replied with tears coming to his eyes. Great now he was sad, why was I doing this?

"No, I got it all covered. I'll see you when you get home. Love you dad."I said ending the conversation before I started to cry.

""Kay, love you to Bells." He said while walking out the door. Now it was Edwards turn. So I dialed a number I wanted to forget but never could. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I said being too scared to talk.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he sounded amused because I was too scared to talk

"Don't you know already, must you make me say it? I'm sure that Alice already told you." I said, not wanting to admit what I was doing.

"No, Alice never told me anything, what the hell are you talking about?" great so Alice is trying to make my life harder.

"I'm moving in with you and you're family." I sighed happy that I got the hardest part out.

"Oh really since when?" he sounded pleased that I was going to do this so soon after he came back. When in all honesty I had no clue why I was moving in with them, it was one of those things where Alice got her way.

"Since last night when after you left." I mumbled not happy with my answer.

"Awesome! So when are you moving in?" he said trying to contain his happiness.

"Here is the thing Edward, I am moving in today, but your packing all my things and moving them for me." I said, leaving out the best part.

"Kay, that won't take me that long, we will have that done in about 2 hours." Ha he still doesn't get it!! This will be fun.

"No, it is going to take you all day. You have to move all my things at human speed. Everything." I told him happy that I came up with this plan.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!! THAT WILL TAKE ME ALL FUCKING DAY!! BELLA WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? KILL ME?" Now he was pissed!!

"No, you can't die, and I just want to see you do this. It will make my day better! Come on Edward please? I know that you will do it because Alice said you would. She saw it. And you have no choice." I told him, completely ecstatic.

"Fine, I will be over in 15 minutes." Then he hung up on me.

* * *

HAHAHA! REVIEW!!


End file.
